Phoenix Grey-Larkin
Phoenix Grey-Larkin (August 8, 1850 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the ninthborn son of Perry Grey-Larkin, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Phoenix is the past life of Jackson Summers. Phoenix was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Phoenix Grey-Larkin was born on August 8, 1850 in England, UK. He was the ninthborn son of Perry Grey-Larkin. He was of Greek, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Phoenix was the younger brother of Phoebus, Payne, Prewitt and Parker Grey-Larkin. Hogwarts In the summer of 1861, Phoenix received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1861. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Airbending: The ability to control air. Phoenix was an airbending master. Phoenix achieved his mastery tattoos when he mastered thirty-five of the thirty-six tiers of airbending and invented a new airbending technique, at only twelve years old. The element of air was the one he utilized the most in battle. Once Phoenix began to learn the other elements, for tactical purposes he relied less on airbending, though it continued to remain his signature element. As a master, Phoenix's skill with airbending was exceptional; he was able to fight on-par with strong and powerful Templar agents or against large numbers of opponents. He was shown creating tornadoes and currents of air strong enough to lift or deflect extremely heavy objects. Phoenix's skill with air was great, even perilous, though his pacifistic nature halted the use of air as a deadly weapon, unless he was enraged or in the Elementalist State. Instead, Phoenix used airbending for pure defense, evasion, or other round-about methods of combat other than aggression. When not in battle, Phoenix used airbending in his everyday life, often for flying with his glider, or simply to augment his natural agility. While in the Elementalist State, Phoenix's airbending power was magnified to the point he could erode solid rock away with a powerful gust of air. *''Enhanced speed:'' Phoenix could enhance his movement in battle; he could run swiftly by decreasing air resistance around him and even sprint across or run up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind himself to propel him forward. He could use this technique to briefly run across water. *''Heat regulation:'' Phoenix was able to warm himself using proper breathing technique, allowing him to thrive in frigid environments with relative ease. *''Hypersensitivity:'' Phoenix possessed a high level of sensory sensitivity which enabled him to detect threats and perceive his surroundings through feeling air currents and the vibrations in the air, similar to how earthbenders used seismic sense to sense his environment using earth. *''Levitation:'' Phoenix could generate and control air currents to form a 'cloud' like board under his feet and surf through the air, thereby emulating flight. *''Air scooter:'' The air scooter is a form of transportation invented by his father. It is a spherical "ball" of air that can be ridden balancing on it like a top. The air scooter was also shown to be capable of levitating in the air for short periods, about five to ten seconds in a stationary position. The air scooter was not restricted to holding a single rider, as they could be used to transport others as well. Waterbending: The ability to manipulate water. Waterbending's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that could be transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, waterbending's defensive maneuvers focused on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. Almost all forms of waterbending involved moving and shaping a body of water to Phoenix's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, he could move water anywhere he wished, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing him to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water could also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that could cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, waterbending could be used to create giant maelstroms. *''Healing:'' With his waterbending, Phoenix could sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. He could use his abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glowed during the process. *''Phase change:'' Phoenix possessed the ability to alter the physical state of the water he manipulated, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allowed for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog could also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provided a degree of hard lethality since it could be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist could obscure a battlefield and mask movement. Phoenix also possessed the ability to breathe an icy mist that freezed water and other substances. *''Bubble:'' Phoenix was able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around himself and his fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. Earthbending: The ability to manipulate earth. Earthbending demanded a special connection with the earth that is achievable with neutral jing, listening, though seemingly doing nothing, and waiting for the right moment to strike. The sub-skill for earthbending was seismic sense. Because of his element's stability and its stress on neutral jing, Phoenix stood his ground, absorbing or intercepting attacks until he completely overwhelmed his opponents. Unlike the other bending arts, earthbending's strength equally lied in both offense and defense. It has been seen that Phoenix can bend earth in mud as well. *''Seismic sense:'' Seismic sense was a sub-skill of earthbending that constituted for physical sense. This skill enabled Phoenix to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of his environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through the earth. **''Lie Detection:'' Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Phoenix was able to lock on to those physiological changes and could tell whether or not a person was lying. *''Earth armor:'' Phoenix could bring rocks, dust, pebbles, or crystals around him and mold them to fit his body and create something similar to armor. He could also hide inside the earth by bending the rock around him as a shell. This earthbending move is great for defense, especially against fire. It is not as effective for offensive moves, since it limits Phoenix's range of motion. Firebending: The ability to control fire. Phoenix used his internal body heat as a source for this bending. This facet of firebending was a sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulated already present sources of their element, though Phoenix could also control or enhance flames nearby. Due to its solar affinity, firebending was stronger during the day and at its full power at noon, but completely ineffective during a solar eclipse. When a comet passed close to the planet, his power of a firebending was greatly increased. *''Jet propulsion:'' Phoenix was able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel himself at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Normally, this could only be used for short periods of time. *''Breath of fire:'' The breath of fire involved Phoenix firebending out of his mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame, creating a wider, hotter blast. *''Energy reading:'' In a similar way to healing, Phoenix was capable of using fire to sense chi paths and interpret spiritual energy. *''Heat control:'' Phoenix appeared to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, Phoenix could heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Heat redirection allowed for the absorption of heat from one hand and passing through one's body and out the other hand. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Phoenix had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Phoenix was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Phoenix excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Phoenix had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses Enclosed spaces: Phoenix would be significantly disadvantaged in an enclosed space, restricting his movement and ability to dodge attacks. 'Appearance' Elyon Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of Elyon Summers, Phoenix had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Phoenix was a quietly reserved, intelligent, studious boy, much different from his older, more rambunctious brother. Out of the cousins, he was the calmest and most mature. Even when he was still young, Phoenix displayed a great amount of courage, as he was willing to exchange his soul in favour of the world's well-being when he was being used as leverage to coerce the Assassins into opening the Northern spirit portal, as well as prolong the separation of his soul and body in order to aid the world by finding Raava. When Phoenix made mistakes, he felt remorseful, even to the point where he willingly risked his life to make things right. Within this carefree exterior, Phoenix hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden in his duties as an Assassin and Elementalist. He also tended to become distressed when he saw destruction caused by the Templars, believing that as an Assassin, it was his job to prevent such events from happening. Phoenix preferred not to use his bending skill in battle due to his peaceful nature. He preferred to solve problems non-violently. Even when forced into combat, Phoenix typically held back, fighting defensively and trying to subdue opponents without seriously hurting them, even if they were not human. This attitude was apparently inherited from his father, the only other airbender, who was also vegetarian and taught Phoenix that all living things are precious. The only exception to Phoenix's pacifism was when his family and friends were threatened, in which case, he could become angry and attack his opponents, sometimes even entering a form of trance. As an adult, Phoenix kept an open mind, not afraid to envision things being different and going against the advice of others in pursuit of doing what he felt was right or necessary. Although he trained to be one of the most powerful benders around, he was humble, learning the ways of the spirits, and establishing the position of the Elementalist in an act of duty rather than to assert his own will over others. In his later life, Phoenix was much less impulsive, and though willing to fight for peace, he preferred to settle disputes between different groups through diplomacy, believing that people needed to learn to live together in peace. He spent his whole life trying to maintain balance in the world, showing himself to be a compassionate, optimistic, and courageous individual who primarily put the needs and safety of others; spirits, humans, and animals above his own. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:British Category:English Category:Americans Category:Assassin Order members Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Cheyarafim Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Aerokinetics Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Nobility Category:Twins Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters born in 1850 Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Elementalists Category:Gryffindors Category:Water Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Yin Release users